


本能

by Fairyoli



Category: SOPE - Fandom, 糖锡, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairyoli/pseuds/Fairyoli





	本能

昨天号锡的生日派对，因为彩排问题闵玧其没有能够参加。赶回来的时候，直播已经结束了，金硕珍，金泰亨，朴智旻和田柾国陪着他吹完了生日蜡烛，他只能站在残缺的蛋糕前对着郑号锡的笑脸发呆。

真他妈好看！

生日派对办的很简单，就是队员们普通的欢聚，吃平日里不敢吃的蛋糕，送平日里不会送的礼物，说平日里不愿说的心里话。田柾国顶着一脸的奶油，看看正在收金硕珍送的鞋的郑号锡，凑到闵玧其跟前不识相地问他：“suga哥送号锡哥什么生日礼物呀？”

他故意说得很大声，引起了所有人的注意，郑号锡停下手上的动作，扭过头来看他，眼神里写满的紧张还有期待。而闵玧其呢，他两手空空，耸耸肩，两只手在裤子上拍了拍，示意什么都没有。

“哈哈哈，Suga哥你不会什么都没准备吧！亏你还说你们是Sope组合哦~”田柾国继续不识相地嘲笑。也对，反正直播里平语也说过了，这时候再怎么作死也不会倒霉到哪里去了吧，不如趁这个机会好好diss一下闵实权。田柾国这么想着，丝毫没有顾及闵玧其逐渐阴沉的脸。

郑号锡看着忙内毫不留情地嘲笑，连忙打圆场：“哎一古，囧菇啊你真是的，我和Suga哥之间不在乎那些东西啦……”

“秘密，不告诉你！”没等郑号锡把话说完，闵玧其就抢先堵上了田柾国的嘴。他嘴角微微上扬，悠闲地走到郑号锡身边，帮他把鞋盒盖上，一手拎着鞋盒，一手牵着郑号锡，大摇大摆地走出了休息室，“先走一步啦！”

初春的首尔并没有想象中温暖，寒风送来了远处夜排粉丝的声音，印着自己头像的广告旗在头顶鼓动，发出飒飒的声响。郑号锡把脸往围巾里埋了埋，嗡嗡地说：“Suga哥，办了这么多场演唱会，我还是觉得特别不真实呢！”

牵着他的人听了这话，默默地握紧了他的手，用温柔得不能再温柔的声音说：“傻瓜，习惯就好。”

回到他们温暖的家，郑号锡终于放松了冻得几乎僵硬的筋骨，他松开牵着闵玧其的手准备解围巾，然而对方好像并没有放开他的意思。

“哈哈，放手啦哥，到家了！”相处八年，郑号锡早就习惯了和闵玧其的亲密，不像刚刚确认关系时的青涩，现在的每一次肌肤之亲都显得那么自然和温馨。

闵玧其话少，这也是郑号锡习惯了的，就像这时候，他没有说话，只是拉着郑号锡走回房间，一只手替他解开围巾，在围巾落地的时刻吻上对方的唇，相握的手始终没有松开。

闵玧其的吻温柔又热情，郑号锡一时跟不上节奏，他伸出舌头轻扫男孩儿的贝齿，在他失于防守的时候攻占了他的整个口腔。

“嗯~”郑号锡迫不及待地换气，张口的时候发出一阵低吟。闵玧其轻笑，抚摸着他的后颈让他更加贴近自己。

这样的接吻其实是再普通不过的事了，嘴唇和嘴唇厮磨，牙齿和牙齿相撞，舌头和舌头纠缠……唾液的交融，是爱人之间表达信任最直接的方式，只是郑号锡依然会在这个时候害羞，他的耳根会变得通红，他会羞涩得喘不过气来，这一切都是闵玧其习惯了的。

深长的吻旖旎了一室的空气，等郑号锡睁开眼，他们已经相拥着躺在床上了，枕头上是令人安心的香草味。闵玧其低头轻吻郑号锡湿润的眼睛，解开他的衣领；吻上他的鼻尖，解开胸前的扣子；吻上他的喉结，解开裤腰带；然后吻上他的锁骨，吻上他胸前的红樱……衬衣敞开着，雪白的肌肤渐渐变成粉色，不知道是因为冷还是因为羞涩。闵玧其一只手磨蹭着郑号锡腰间的软肉，一只手隔着内裤抚摸他的性 器。腰是郑号锡的敏感点，闵玧其的手并不细腻，明显的触觉让他的肉体和精神都瘙痒到了极致，他轻声地呻吟着，在闵玧其面前，他不用忍耐，喜欢就要表现出来，这是他们习惯了的。

闵玧其的吻不再执着于上半身，他俯下身亲吻郑号锡的性 器，隔着一层薄薄的布料，一会儿用舌头舔，一会儿用牙齿咬。口水打湿了裤子，显出那东西的轮廓来，闵玧其一只手揉搓着郑号锡胸前的两点，一只手玩弄着他的囊袋，嘴巴也没有停下，在爱人的爱抚下，内裤上湿润的轮廓不断壮大，和着郑号锡的呻吟，极致的色情。

舔了一会儿，闵玧其脱下了郑号锡的内裤，他的分身已经壮大，在摆脱内裤束缚的瞬间弹了出来，闵玧其把他含进嘴里，虔诚地套弄着。他的速度越来越快，郑号锡的喊叫声也变得更加尖锐，不一会儿，他就抓住了闵玧其的头发，闵玧其知道，他的男孩儿快到了。郑号锡释放的一瞬间，闵玧其收紧了口腔，郑号锡在他的抚慰下达到了前所未有的高潮，把子孙后代悉数交代在了他的嘴里。

闵玧其咽下郑号锡的精液，又凑上去和他舌吻，一只手则沿着股沟磨蹭到了柔软的后穴。因为前一次的高潮，那里已经分泌出了体液，滑滑的，很轻易就吞下了他的一根手指。闵玧其的手指在郑号锡的后穴里打转，他用指甲轻轻抠郑号锡的肠壁，惹得身下人一阵痉挛。他探入第二根手指，然后是第三根手指。“今天很棒呢！”闵玧其笑着夸奖郑号锡，对方喘着气给了他一拳。

自己的分身早已涨到发疼，闵玧其迫不及待地脱掉裤子，快速地撸动了两下，对准郑号锡的后穴挤了进去。

“啊！”两个人共同发出喊声。早在闵玧其拔出手指的时候，郑号锡就十分期待他的进入了，第一次的高潮让他异常敏感，闵玧其的手指抽出以后，他便觉得后穴异常空虚，穴口因此一缩一张地欢迎巨物的到来。而郑号锡的柔软紧致又让闵玧其倍感刺激。

闵玧其缓慢地抽送着，扭动臀部在郑号锡穴内打转，寻找着那一点。很快，他就感觉到了那柔软的颗粒，他用力挺身，性 器刮过肉粒，引得郑号锡一阵尖叫。后穴带来的快感，让郑号锡的分身又一次挺立，他下意识地收紧了后穴。

郑号锡的行为，让闵玧其倒抽一口凉气，差点就交代在这里。闵玧其拍拍郑号锡的屁股，加快了进出。快速的抽动让郑号锡发出了阵阵娇喘：“啊…Suga哥，我…我不行了…”

“嗯…锡锡，和我一起！”闵玧其加快了撞击，他的囊袋拍打着郑号锡臀瓣，发出了啪啪啪的声响，两人的交合出随着巨物的抽送不断挤出粘液，打湿了床单。

郑号锡被撞得浑身发软，干脆放松肌肉任闵玧其摆布，突然，一阵酥麻穿透全身，眼前一片白光，他释放了出来。下一秒，他身体里的闵玧其也跟着释放了，巨大的性 器在郑号锡的后穴里颤抖着吐出了一发又一发的精液，填满了郑号锡的肠道。

郑号锡已经筋疲力尽，他缩在闵玧其的怀里打瞌睡。闵玧其抱紧他，吻他的脸颊，两人被汗水打湿的发丝交缠在一起，情长意绵。闵玧其拉开床头柜抽屉，从里面拿出一个精致的天鹅绒盒子，打开，里面躺着一枚白金戒指。他取出戒指，戴在了郑号锡的左手无名指上，正合适。

闵玧其吻了一下套在郑号锡手指上的戒指，继而吻上郑号锡的嘴唇：“生日快乐，锡锡，我爱你！”

原来我俩早在相爱之前就习惯了彼此，爱你已经成为我本能的事！


End file.
